Mobile communication devices are now offered in different form factors, such as the slider type, the candy bar type, the flip or clamshell type, and the swivel type. Some devices include a combination of these form factors. The slider, the flip, and the swivel types each have multiple positions, where at least one position is a compact position for storage, and at least one position is an extended or open position to facilitate ease of use of the device's features.